memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Airponics
Aeroponics? Before I move it, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't this article be aeroponics? ([http://dictionary.reference.com/search?r=2&q=Aeroponics dictionary link, '''WP's still down]) :'Airponics' is the term used in the series. Therefore, that is what it goes under. The fact that the 'correct' term for the process is aeroponics should be a background note on this page. No move should be made. -- Michael Warren | [[User talk:DarkHorizon|''Talk]] 17:13, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::What proof do we have that it is "airponics"? I've heard it mentioned on multiple episodes and I've always heard "aeroponics". Do we have visual confirmation of the use of the term "Airponics" - was it on a visible plaque or marker of some sort? Do we have a script or screenplay from which this can be determined? Or is this disagreement based on opinion alone? :::Okay. It was called "airponics" in: Oasis, Elogium, Cold Fire, Deadlock, , , , , , Someone to Watch Over Me, , , , , , The Void and . It was called "airoponics" in...no episode. So I suggest we leave it like it is. ;-) --Jörg 22:22, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The above references are more or less still required to complete this article. -- Alan 10:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Sigh. The second syllable in aeroponics is a reduced schwa, meaning that it is unstressed, quick, and quiet - sometimes referred to as "half-swallowed". In short, it may reasonably SOUND like they are saying "airponics", but there is no reason to invent a new word when they are obviously referring to an existing one. It's like trying to add "nukuler" to the dictionary after hearing George W. Bush give a speech on nuclear deterrence. Unless someone can show "airponics" in print, this should be changed immediately. 21:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Inaccurate It's interesting how this article claims: "Is the cultivation of plants without soil, by suspending them in an oxygen-rich environment and misting their roots with nutrient solution." (which is almost directly copied from the wikipedia article " ", when plants are clearly seen being grow in soil (or similar nutrient) in the airponics bay shown in . --Alan 21:59, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Merge I think this should be merged with airponics bay. I checked all the references to the term "airponics" in the transcripts. Almost everytime "airponics bay" is used anway and the three times airponics is used alone, it clearly refers to the facility and not the academic discipline/technique. Kennelly (talk) 14:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Support merging. --LauraCC (talk) 15:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::The article airponics bay features the place aboard the Voyager only. What about the Kantare airponics section in ? Tom (talk) 15:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :That section is also called an airponics bay (once by Liana, once by Reed). The article could be rewritten to reflect this. --LauraCC (talk) 15:57, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Is there any time the discipline itself, as opposed to a place where it is practiced, is mentioned in a script note?--LauraCC (talk) 20:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :I've added several more references to "airponics bay" now on that page. --LauraCC (talk) 16:49, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Support merge. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:58, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oppose. I certainly think there are enough references to justify defining this subject, even if from the bay, especially to define and describe the science behind the bay (esp. Janeway's reference to "our airponic crops"). Namely in and , which also refers to an airponics laboratory. --Alan (talk) 05:10, October 7, 2018 (UTC)